PC:Nalkyr Vai (pliantreality)
Summary Fluff Description This young eladrin has a wicked scar marring the side of his face. Starting where his left earlobe should be, angry red flesh cuts across and down his cheek, to the corner of his mouth. The scar puckers the flesh of his lips into a permanent sneer. Background Nalkyr was born the only son of two career adventurers. His mother, Lea Vai, died shortly after Nalkyr was born and his father Lotario retired to care for their child. Consequently, Nalkyr grew up hearing stories about his parents' exploits from everyone except his own father, who worked tirelessly to steer the young eladrin from that life. Nalkyr, however, would not be deterred and before he even came of age ran away from home with his father's swords. Nalkyr was returned home not a two days later, with a gruesome wound on his face and without Lotario's swords. The experience would have broken the young eladrin had Nalkyr's father not taken pity and relented- if Nalkyr truly wished the adventurer's life, he would learn it. Gifting the boy some feyblades of his own, Lotario sent Nalkyr to live and train with an uncle, Gerault. The young eladrin excelled, though Lotario would not live to see as much. Not a year before Nalkyr came of age, Lotario passed away peacefully in his own bed. Math Surges per Day: '''8 (7 Base + 1 Con) |Power02= |Power04= |Power05= }} Powers Known Fighter *At-Will **Twin Strike **Dual Strike *Encounter **Off-Hand Strike *Daily **Jaws of the Wolf Racial Features *+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence *Languages: Allarian and Eladrin *Skill Bonuses: +2 Arcana, +2 History *Eladrin Will - +1 to Will Defense, +5 racial bonus on saving throws vs. charm effects *Eladrin Education - May take training in one extra skill at level one (History chosen) *Eladrin Weapon Proficiency - Automatically has proficiency with longswords *Fey Origin - You are considered a fey creature for purposes of effects that relate to that creature origin *Fey Step - You may use the Fey Step encounter power Class Features *Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide. *Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, military ranged. *Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex. *Hit Points at 1st Level: 13+ Constitution Score. *Hit Points per Level Gained: 5 *Healing Surges per Day: 7 + Constitution Modifier. *Trained Skills: From the class skills list below, choose 3 trained skills at 1st level. *Class Skills: Athletics (Str), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Streetwise (Cha). *Tempest Technique: When you wield two melee weapons, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls with weapons that have the offhand property. You gain Two-Weapon Defense as a bonus feat, even if you don’t meet the prerequisites. When wearing light armor or chainmail, you gain a +1 bonus to damage rolls with melee and close weapon attacks when you are wielding two weapons. This bonus increases to +2 with weapons that have the off-hand property. *Combat Challenge: In combat, it’s dangerous to ignore a fighter. Every time Nalkyr attacks an enemy, whether the attack hits or misses, he can choose to mark that target. The mark lasts until the end of his next turn. While a target is marked, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls if its attack doesn’t include you as a target. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. In addition, you gain the Combat Challenge power. Note; Nalkyr may only mark a creature with Fighter powers. *Hunter's Quarry: Once per turn as a minor action, Nalkyr may designate the nearest enemy to him as the quarry. Once per round, Nalkyr may deal extra damage to his quarry. The extra damage is based on level; +1d6. The hunter's quarry remains active until the end of the encounter, until the quarry is defeated, or until Nalkyr designate a different enemy as the quarry. Nalkyr may only use his Hunter's Quarry extra damage when hitting with Ranger powers. Feats *Two-Weapon Defense - +1 AC and Ref while wielding two weapons *Hybrid Talent: Tempest Technique. Regional Benefits Background: Occupation - Military (+2 to Athletics) Equipment '''Gold: 30gp Normal Load: 180 lb. Tracking Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Summary Section Combat Agility: Instead of saying "you shift a number of squares equal to your Dexterity modfier" write "Nalkyr Vai shifts 3 squares." That's the preferred format. Use the character's name in place of "you" and put in the actual values for things like ability modifiers. Cleave: Again, replace "you" Distracting Spate: Ditto. Bristing Defense: Here too. Math Section Defenses: Under AC, for the equipment name, put Hide Armor For Dual Strike, it looks as though you are intending to use the power with two long swords. Unless I'm missing something, you can't use a long sword in your off-hand as it lacks the off-hand property. If you want to take the utmost advantage of Eladrin Weapon Proficiency, then I would suggest taking a short spear for your off-hand weapon. Short Spear (Source: Mordenkainen's Magnificent Emporium) Simple one-handed melee weapon Cost: 2 gp Damage: 1d6 Proficient: +2 Range: 5/10 Weight: 1 lb. Properties: Light Thrown, Off-Hand, Small Group: Spear If you change your off-hand weapon, remember to edit the summary section for dual strike and add a secondary attack line to the attacks table. Also, remember to note in the summary that the secondary attack for dual strike must be a different target from the primary, according the the updated power description. Once you've fixed these issues, I'll give you your first approval. Edit 1 I changed all the 'you' that I found to 'Nalkyr' or 'him'. If I missed any by all means point them out. I appreciated the effort to get the most use out of Eladrin Soldier - and I'm embarrassed to say that I missed the whole off-hand business when making the character concept. I decided to go with short swords, though. Mechanics aside it fit better with the fellow running around in my head. Thank you for your notes and/or possible Approval! *I made some additional formatting changes to make it look more like the standard sheet. Approved by MeepoLives 14:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC). Edit 2 After some discussion with WEContact, I decided to make Nalkyr a hybrid. I think it fits my concept of him better; mechanically or otherwise. I had some trouble with the math- by all means point out where or if I have gotten anything incorrect. A hybrid fighter does not get to pick a Fighter Talent unless they take the Hybrid Talent feat. You're probably better of taking Hybrid Talent at first and then picking up Two-Weapon Fighting at level 2. MeepoLives Edit 2.1 Fixed that. Thanks. Approval 2 *Your Summary section still lists Eladrin Soldier as your Level 1 feat. *Your Class Features list you as having +2 Fort and +1 Reflex, but this is incorrect: When a hybrid class says "Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex" it means that you get to choose one of those. You don't get both. On the other hand, you get access to both lists of Class Skills, so you can take Perception even though it is not a Fighter class skill. The detailed rules on building Hybrid Characters (they're a little convoluted, as you can tell) are in the PHB3. --WEContact 06:12, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Edit 2.2 Aaaaand fixed that. I hope. *You fixed it in the Math section where your defenses are calculated and in your Summary, but you forgot to correct your Class Features section. :) That's less important, though, so you're Approved. --WEContact 15:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Approved Characters Category:L4W